shade2800fandomcom-20200215-history
Reydos
"Monster? How ironic. You say I am one, but look at what your kind has done."-Reydos to absolar "what"-warlox "I not just yours kind, but all things living on this planet. Have killed! Lied! Cheated! All beings are inferior because of this. And inferior beings should be purified. Punished. Erased." -Reydos to absolar Gender: Unknown (prefers to be referred to as male) Universe: Bionicle Species: (Rey?) Element: Unknown Side: Neutral Three Words to Describe: Mystical, Intelligent, Arrogant bio One day, Mutinex, a Makuta scientist, came across torn skin from Rey, the most powerful Rahi in the known universe. Using the cells from the skin, Mutinex managed to create a clone, which he called Reydos. Before Reydos could be tested, however, Krattix, another Makuta, betrayed his group, resulting in the destruction of their fortress. Reydos was buried underneath said fortress and was presumed to be dead. However, shortly after, Reydos rose from the ruins managed to escape. He quickly learned of all its abilities, which includes, but was not limited to, flight, telekinesis, telepathy, regeneration, energy blasts, energy transfer, invisibility, density control, shielding, among many others. However, this power made him egotistical, and made him look down at all life, especially his fellow Rahi. As Reydos traveled the world, watching multiple species and events, including Makuta Teridax's rule over the Matoran Universe, and the reformation of Spherus Magna. He saw the cruelty and wickedness that these creatures could commit, and set it upon himself to rid the universe of all life, thereby creating a world that would be peaceful. Reydos continued to travel, draining the power from everyone he came across, killing each one and slowly becoming more and more powerful. He tried searching for creatures of great power, such as Toa, hoping to gain enough power in order to destroy everything, on the level of a Great Being. Reydos soon became almost a boogeyman on Spherus Magna, with people telling legends of a monster that would steal their soul. Reydos himself, when he wasn't killing, often studied the universe, gaining knowledge as he hoped he could use it to his advantage one day. He eventually came across records back at the old Makuta fortress, learning about the existence of Rey, his original counterpart. Furious that he was a clone, Reydos swore to find Rey and to take his power, so that he would be the most powerful creature of them all, and not be inferior. To this day, Reydos is still on his personal mission, striking down everything in his path. Soon, he might find the power that he is searching for.... qutoes "When I heard that I was merely the spawn, a copy, of a powerful entity, I was furious. I had always believed in survival of the fittest, physically, mentally, and morally. I could not let myself become a second-hand creature when compared to original. I had to prove that I was on par, if not more powerful than my superior. However, when I finally met it, it looked, and acting nothing like me. It was small, childish, and had not a care in the world. I wasn't sure what to think, but in a way, I felt almost insulted. This was the most powerful beast in the world, save for the deities? This could not be. But nevertheless, within this night, only one of us will be left standing, and we will then see who is truly the strongest of them all, and who is worthy to purify this land." -Reydos gallery Category:Clone Category:Unknown Category:Rahi Category:Natural